


Broken without you

by Drakaina_amore64



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Whump, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakaina_amore64/pseuds/Drakaina_amore64
Summary: Hiccup is distressed when Astrid is missing in Night of the Hunter Part 1 and starts to believe that she could be dead.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Broken without you

Hiccup paused his pacing to stare out at the vast ocean in front of him, once again hoping that he would see the silhouette of a Deadly Nadder and its rider. But again, there was nothing except for the looming storm clouds. He sighed and continued pacing as Toothless watched on with concern. Astrid had left earlier that morning on Stormfly and it was now nearing dusk. They had never stayed out this long which was partly the reason why Hiccup was so concerned. That and the fact a storm was fast approaching. 

Hiccup ran a hand through his messy hair, brushing against the two small braids at the back. The ones that she had put there. What if she was hurt? Or trapped somewhere? What if she and Stormfly had been captured? Or worse...what if she was dead? What if they never found her? Stormfly was their only dragon capable of tracking, which meant it would be difficult to find them both without her. 

“Still no sign of them?” Fishlegs asked, as he came to stand behind him. Hiccup shook his head and continued scanning the sky in front of him. “She will be fine Hiccup, Astrid’s pretty tough and you know Stormfly wouldn’t let anything happen to her.” 

Hiccup knew that he was right, that Astrid was tough. But that didn’t mean she was invincible. She was still human regardless of her strength and wasn’t immune to death. And this knowledge did nothing to help his anxiety. 

“I know that, but something doesn’t seem right,” Hiccup said, turning to face him, “We need to look for her.”

Fishlegs opened his mouth to say something but then shut it, obviously aware there was no changing Hiccup’s mind. 

“I will go and get the others,” he said and hurried off. Hiccup watched him go, before the rumble of thunder made him turn his attention back to the sky. The storm was getting closer which would make the search even more difficult and dangerous. But Hiccup found himself not caring, Astrid was out there and he wasn’t going to sit here any longer and wait. 

Toothless nudged his hand, warbling softly as he sensed his riders anxiety. Hiccup could tell he was concerned for Astrid and Stormfly as well.   
“I know bud, we have to look for them,” he told him and Toothless crooned in agreement. 

Fishlegs returned with the others, all of whom were looking worried. Their dragons followed behind, eyeing the storm clouds wearily. 

“Fishlegs said you want us to fly out in the storm to look for Astrid, are you crazy?!” Snotlout protested, gesturing to the sky. 

“Look, she could be out there hurt or stuck somewhere, we need to look for her,” Hiccup replied, biting back the distress in his voice. 

“She’s probably just hiding in some cave, waiting for the storm to pass,” Tuffnut offered. 

“And what if she’s not!” Hiccup exclaimed, “What if she’s dead?!”   
The riders all stared at him in alarm, obviously shocked by his outburst. He blinked rapidly to try and keep the tears that were threatening to escape at bay and began preparing Toothless’ saddle as a distraction. 

“Is his brain...broken?”Tuffnut whispered to Ruffnut who shrugged in reply. 

“Broken without Astrid more like,” she whispered back and Snotlout muttered in agreement. 

Hiccup heard their exchange, and they were right. He was broken without Astrid. She was the first person to believe in him, and had stood by him all this time. If she was truly gone… Hiccup didn’t know if he could cope. 

“Let’s go!” he yelled over the rumble of thunder and they all took to the sky. “Keep an eye out below.” 

They fly away from the direction of the storm clouds and he calls out for them to split up. He and Toothless head south, knowing that it could be a route she would take. Toothless attempts to echolocate Astrid as they fly over the stormy sea while Hiccup looks around frantically. With each passing moment, the hope of finding her alive begins to decrease and Hiccup can no longer hold the tears in. 

_Please, please let me find her,_ he thinks to himself. _Please let her be alive._

Toothless roared in alarm, catching his attention and Hiccup looks ahead to see a small figure floating in the sea, blonde hair illuminated amongst the dark waves. It was definitely Astrid. Hiccup calls out her name but it is lost in the sound of the howling wind. He urges Toothless forward just as she starts to sink below the waves and he doesn’t even hesitate to jump in after her. 

The water is freezing and it stings his skin but Hiccup ignores it, desperately reaching for her as she starts to disappear into the depths. He manages to grasp her hand and puts an arm around her waist before kicking frantically to reach the surface where Toothless is now treading water. It’s a struggle to climb back into the saddle but Hiccup manages to drag Astrid across it while locking his prosthetic into the stirrup. Toothless is then able to take off, before a wave crests and submerges them. 

Hiccup clutches Astrid’s shoulders, giving her a shake and calling her name frantically. Was he too late? But then she shifts in his arms, opening her bleary eyes. 

“What took you so long?” She murmurs and he can’t help but let out a sigh of relief. 

“Oh thank Thor!” he said, choking back a sob and clutched her tightly against him. For a moment, he had almost believed that they would be looking for her corpse. But here she was, safe and sound in his arms and he couldn’t help but press a kiss to the side of her head as they sped back towards Dragon’s Edge. 

  



End file.
